


Unreconstructed/Occam's Razor

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Professor Jean, Still, Student erwin, but he gon get some if levi has anything to say about it, erwin is thirsty, student Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Erwin was gawking, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. Plus Erwin could have sworn Jean played up to it, seeking him out and smiling at him at regular intervals. He was probably just imagining it, though.Not that he would mind if it were true.(a continuation of myXylographyandKibitzerstories)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *takes two tough words and crams them haphazardly at the beginning so i can do what i want for the rest of the fic*

“...of unreconstructed bias, _but_ if we applied the principles of Occam’s Razor to the platform of business, we could project...Erwin are you listening?”

“Not really,” he admitted.

Hange sighed. “I need you to try and pay attention for me, please. If I’m going to be a TA for Professor Arlert, I need to get this presentation in order.”

“You’re not going to get his attention until he gets an eyeful of his sexy art man,” Mike said.

Hange sighed again. “I get it. You like him and you’re excited to see him after the long break, but I am in desperate need of a full critique, okay?”

“...Do you think I should change before I go to class?”

“Erwin, _focus_!”

And he did, but not on Hange, and not on any of his lectures. Just on Jean. On the way he walked and talked, and the way he looked in that three-quarter sleeved v-neck. Erwin was gawking, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. Plus Erwin could have sworn Jean played up to it, seeking him out and smiling at him at regular intervals. He was probably just imagining it, though.

Not that he would mind if it were true.

“And that’s enough of the introductory stuff for now,” Jean said about halfway into the course. “We’ll get into more of the history and applications of the technique as we go. For now, I just want you guys to try it. I’ll give you the rest of the class to sketch ideas for our first engraving. We’ll only be working on a 3 by 5 plywood plate, so don’t worry about it too much.”

Shuffling filled the room as everyone got out their sketchpads and pencils. Erwin watched as Jean went over and sat on a spare stool by the windows of the classroom. He crossed his legs and put on his glasses, pulled out a laptop from his bag and began to tap away at the keys. 

It was a bright afternoon and the sunshine slanted through the glass, highlighting Jean’s face - the curve of his jaw, the shine of his sandy hair--

“Hey,” said a voice.

Erwin started out of his daydreaming and look to his side where a short, dark-haired guy was staring at him.

“Hello,” Erwin answered politely.

“Can I use some paper? I left my sketch pad at home.”

“Of course.” Erwin flipped to the back of his tablet and pulled out a few pages for him.

“Thanks. I’m Levi, by the way.”

“Erwin.”

A smile ghosted over his face and he nodded as if to say ‘Nice to meet you’. They lapsed into silence after that, Levi scribbling productively, while Erwin poked at his own paper, frown on his face as no ideas presented themselves.

“Don’t know what to draw?” Levi asked after a while.

“No. I’m afraid I’m not very artsy.”

“Me either.”

“Oh? Are you filling up a free credit?”

“Not really. I’m going for a BFA minor.”

“So you’re not artsy, but you’re minoring in...art?”

“Yep,” he said, popping the p.

That didn’t make much sense to Erwin, but he supposed Levi had his reasons. Who was he to judge when he took this course specifically because Jean was teaching it.

“I normally only take classes taught by Eren,” Levi continued, “but I thought this one might be...interesting.”

“Eren...do you mean Professor Yeager?”

Levi hummed in confirmation.

“Is he good?”

A small smirk jumped to Levi’s lips. “Oh, he’s _very_ good.”

It was quiet for a bit again and then he said, “If your imagination’s no good try drawing from life.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah.”

Erwin tilted his head and squinted at Levi’s sketches. “Not to be rude, but what is it?”

“A close up of my favorite dick.”

“Uh.”

Levi snickered. “That’s a funny face. Maybe I’ll do that next.”

He was sort of odd, and kind of crude, but he wasn’t bad company. And he gave good advice.

Erwin started simple, sketching his backpack and another student’s waterbottle. He wasn’t good enough to do something from memory, like Levi was doing with his particular muse, but there were plenty of things to look at in the classroom. Including…

Erwin flicked his gaze over to Jean, who had taken to ignoring his computer in favor of staring absently out of the window. Erwin’s heart jumped into his throat and he looked back at his paper, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from returning to Jean again and again. Well, if Jean was all he was going to look at, he might as well draw him.

Except he couldn’t muster the courage to actually do it. Not only did he not have the skill to do Jean’s face justice, but the man himself would be looking over their work at some point, and Erwin didn’t think he could survive the embarrassment.

He did manage to draw his glasses, though.

“Abstract,” Jean commented later when he went around to check everyone’s progress. “And an interesting angle. It’ll be a good first print.”

Erwin tried not to smile too big.

“Hey,” Levi said to get Erwin’s attention again once Jean had walked away. He rummaged in his backpack for a few seconds before holding his closed fist out at Erwin beneath the table. “Give me your hand, stupid,” he said when Erwin didn’t move.

Curious as to what it could be, and why Levi had to keep it hidden, Erwin held out his hand.

Levi dropped a chocolate flavored condom in it.

Erwin spluttered.

“That’s for later. Hopefully.” Levi looked meaningfully from Erwin to Jean and back again, and then he smirked. “Good luck.”

Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but Jean started speaking first - complimenting everyone on their designs so far and then dismissing the class for the day. After that, Levi was up and out the door before Erwin could even think to hand the condom back. He sat there, stunned, only a few more moments before discreetly sliding it into his pocket.

“How was it?” Jean asked, from behind him, making him jump. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” he apologized.

Erwin’s mouth was dry as he said, “No, it’s alright.” He turned in his seat. “The class was good, I think I’ll like it.”

“Great.” Jean smiled. “I’ll see you later,” he said as he left the room.

All Erwin could think about the rest of the day was the condom in his pocket and how Jean’s butt looked really good in those pants.


End file.
